2010 Summer Youth Olympics torch relay
Domestic leg The domestic leg of the torch relay covered most of Singapore's residential areas, ending at Marina Bay on 13 August 2010. Due to Singapore's small size and road limitations and organisers wanting as many people to be a chance to be a torchbearer at the same time, each torchbearer carried the torch for the distance of about 100 m before handing to the next torchbearer. Security was stepped up in view of the torch relay incident at London in April 2008. The International Olympic Committee announced that future torch relays can only be held within the country hosting the Olympics after the initial Greek leg. The organisers of the 2010 Winter Olympics and 2012 Summer Olympics also choose to hold their torch relays only in the respective host countries (except for brief stops at United States and Ireland). Flame arrival celebrations: 6 August 2010 The Youth Olympic Flame was publicly shown at the National University of Singapore as part of the NUSSU Rag and Flag display. Celebrations started in the early evening, with the display of floats and performances by various faculty clubs, staff and alumni, before floats and displays showcasing the 6 countries involved were brought out. The flame was brought out, where the cauldron was lit by President S R Nathan, along with the Amanda Lim and Silas Abdul Razak. 7 August 2010 The first day of the torch relay started at CHIJ Toa Payoh. The relay continued through the estates of Toa Payoh, Bishan and Ang Mo Kio, before ending the day at Nanyang Polytechnic. Notable torchbearers for the day include celebrities Joanne Peh, Randall Tan, Elim Chew and Zheng Geping. 8 August 2010 The second day of the relay saw it visit the south-eastern areas of Singapore, going through Potong Pasir, Serangoon, Paya Lebar, Bedok, Eunos, Joo Chiat, Marine Parade and Simei, before ending the day at ITE College East, with the torch crossing along the Simei Park Connector. Notable torchbearers include Khoo Swee Chiow, as well as two Tampines Secondary School students. There was a notable video which was taken in YouTube. The relay then took a break in 9 August for Singapore's National Day celebrations. It made a surprise visit when the National Day Parade, 2010 was held at Padang, where the nation celebrated the 45th year of independence. 10 August 2010 The third day of the relay resume in the north eastern part of Singapore, going through Punggol, Sengkang, Hougang, Pasir Ris and Tampines, ending the day with the torch crossing Bedok Reservoir on a bus. Two Tampines Secondary School students are notable in terms of going through the relay. 11 August 2010 The fourth day of the relay covered the north western part of Singapore, visiting Bukit Timah, Holland, Bukit Panjang, Yishun, Sembawang and Woodlands, before ending the day at Republic Polytechnic. Notable torchbearers for the day include members of the first Singapore's Women's Everest Team and Ajit Singh, the oldest torchbearer for the relay at 82 years of age then. In the morning, the flypast by the Singapore Youth Flying Club helped start the relay of the day. The torch also made the stop at Singapore Zoo in the afternoon. 12 August 2010 The industrial heartland in the south western part of Singapore, was covered on the fifth day, covering Jurong, Boon Lay, Bukit Batok, Choa Chu Kang, West Coast, Clementi, Dover and Buona Vista, ending the day at Singapore Polytechnic. Some of the ASEAN Youth Games athletes were invited as torchbearers for that day. It started from the SAFTI Military Link bridge, which connects Pasir Laba Camp and SAFTI Military Institute. *'5487': North Buona Vista Road 13 August 2010 The last day of the torch saw the torch going through the shopping and commercial districts, visiting Jalan Besar, Arab Street, Chinatown, Tiong Bahru, Telok Blangah, Bukit Merah, Orchard, Rochor, Bras Basah, City Hall, Shenton Way and ending off at Marina Bay. This day saw the most number of notable persons as torchbearers, including Alexander Popov, Yelena Isinbayeva, JJ Lin, Sergey Bubka and Ng Ser Miang. Singapore's YOG chef de mission James Wong and Day 3 star, Low Wei Jie held the torch during the relay as well. The relay brought to the end by the Former Minister Mentor Lee Kuan Yew, at Promonotory@Marina Bay, after the second boat crossing from the Merlion.